Lo que me dicta el corazon
by Mikan-Minami
Summary: Es un song fic, con el ending de love hina. Kagome cuenta todo lo que siente... KagxInu. Dejad rewiew!


Este fic está narrado por Kagome. Bueno es un songfic con la canción de love hina, el ending. (Puede ser que no coincida la letra con la canción). Espero k os guste!!!!!!

**Título: Lo que me dicta el corazón.**

**Capítulo único: ¿¿Para quién son esas lágrimas?? ¿¿Para quién esa sonrisa??**

_Soy un soñador_

_Desdibujada, esa sonrisa me emocionó._

Me sonríes, esa una sonrisa dulce y inocente, pero a la vez falsa, parece que me quieras de verdad. Pero yo se la verdad, tu corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Kikyo, por mucho que me hablas con palabras llenas de afecto y ternura, no puedes esconder las palabras que dicta tu corazón... En mis sueños os veo a los dos juntos y yo mirando, no puedo hacer nada, solo ver como te vas con Kikyo, pero me conformo si se que eres feliz...

_De algún modo_

_Esa luz del sol no toca este lugar,_

_Este lugar secreto donde puedes llorar a solas._

Pero una cosa es verdad, Mi amor por ti nunca llegará hasta tu corazón, porque ya está ocupado, ocupado por tu primer amor. No puedo llegar hasta tu corazón tu ya me has cerrado la puerta. Solo me queda esperar la palabra "Adiós" y así me encerraré en la más oscura soledad, para poder llorar. Mis lágrimas se perderán por mi habitación, esas lágrimas que nadie podrá calmar, pues mi amor por ti es demasiado grande para poderse borrar...

_Como si estuviera gritando, pronuncio tu nombre,_

_Si tú no estuvieras aquí; si estuvieras aquí._

Mis palabras están impregnadas de lo que siento por ti. Cuando grito tu nombre, es como si mis palabras llegaran a tu corazón. Se que contigo puedo estar, pero nunca me querrás como yo a ti. Solo soy la reencarnación de la persona a quien amas, no soy nada más para ti??? No quiero saber la respuesta, porque en lo más profundo de mi corazón yo la sé, se la respuesta a la pregunta...

_Seguramente, iré a ese lugar que toca el sol._

Seguramente mi amor no se borrará en el día que nos separemos, continuaré queriéndote para siempre. Me gustaría llegar alguna vez a ese lugar de tu corazón, que me digas las palabras que mas deseo oír, solo me gustaría oír dos simples palabras "Te quiero", pero sé que mi corazón no las oirá jamás.

_Esto no puede acabar así, aún tenemos promesas._

No quiero que esto acabe, no me importa que no me correspondas. Solo deseo estar a tu lado, solo con verte sonreír puedo vivir. quiero proteger tu sonrisa, quiero estar a tu lado. Al lado de todos, son todos muy importantes para mi.... Prometí no confesar lo que me dice el corazón, si lo hiciera... No quiero separarme de ellos... 

_Ese camino tan alejado,_

_Ese camino tan recto,_

_Si tú no estuvieras aquí; si estuvieras aquí._

¿¿Eso es malo?? Querer estar al lado de todos... ¿¿No puedo confesarle lo que dice mi corazón?? ¿¿No puedo hacerlo?? Siempre me he esforzado por ocultar mis sentimientos... Quiero estar a su lado... ¿¿Es un crimen desear eso??

El camino que lleva a tu corazón es tan lejano para mí. ¿¿Por qué me sigues protegiendo?? Ya sabes que tu amor es Kikyo, pero sin embargo, la envidio tanto... Porque se que tu prometiste protegerla para siempre, ¿¿si yo no soy Kikyo no me protegerás?? Temo eso, temo que te separes de mí...

_Seguramente, iré a ese lugar que toca el sol._

_Esto no puede acabar así, aún tenemos promesas._

Lo he decidido, no puedo callar la voz del corazón. No me importa irme a mi mundo y no verles más... Pero por lo menos confesaré lo que me ha sido difícil de hacer, confesar a la persona que quiero mi amor. Quiero ver si me corresponde o si me rechaza... Seguramente será lo segundo, pero lo sabrás, sabrás todo lo que siento...

_Esa carretera tan alejada, ese rayo de luz..._

No puedo creerlo, todo lo que yo pensaba, todo lo que yo creía... ¿¿De verdad que no es un sueño?? ¿¿Esto es real?? No quieres a Kikyo... Me amas a mí... Esas palabras que necesitaba oír, las palabras más hermosas que me han dicho. Me has confesado quien está en tu corazón y esa persona soy yo... Por fin veo el rayo de luz que iluminará mi esperanza...

_Porque tú estás ahí. Sólo con que tú estuvieras ahí._

**Comentarios!!!!!!!**

**Es mi primer songfic, me encanta la canción de love hina . Bueno espero que les guste.**

**Bye**

**MinakoKotoko**


End file.
